Racal Suit
A racal suit (also known as racal space suit) is a protective suit with powered air-purifying respirator (PAPR). It consists of a plastic suit and a battery-operated blower with HEPA filters that supplied filtered air to a positive- |name = Racal Suit|aka = Racal Space Suit|filter = HEPA|flow = Positive pressure|thread = |country = }}pressure hood (also known as racal hood). Racal suits were among the protective suits used by Aeromedical Isolation Team (AIT) to evacuate patients with highly infectious diseases for treatment. The main body of the protective suit consists of a lightweight coverall made of polyvinyl chloride, rubber gloves, and rubber boots. Originally, the coverall was in a bright orange color, and the racal suit was known as the orange suit. The hood is a separate component from the protective suit. The racal hood is a type of PAPR consisting of a transparent hood connected to a respirator, which is powered by a rechargeable battery. The respirator has three HEPA filters that are certified to remove 99.7% of particles of 0.03 to 3.0 microns in diameter. The filtered air is supplied at the rate of 170 L/min to the top of hood under positive pressure for breathing and cooling. The air is forced out through an air exhaust valve at the base of the hood. A two-way radio system is installed inside the hood for communication. Originally, the hood was manufactured by Racal Health & Safety, Inc. located in Frederick, Maryland, the same city in which the AIT unit of the United States Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases was based. The division of Racal responsible for the suit's manufacture later became part of 3M, and the respirator product line was branded as 3M/Racal. The AIT later switched from using transparent bubble hoods to butyl rubber hoods. The main purpose of the AIT was to evacuate a patient from the field to a specialized isolation unit. As part of their procedures, AIT members wore racal suits while transporting the patients. They were trained to take a bathroom break before suiting up, since the time they would be in the suits could be 1 hour and 45 minutes for a training session and 4 to 6 hours for an actual mission. The patient was placed in a mobile stretcher isolator during transit. After the patient was delivered to the isolation unit, the members would leave the unit and enter into an anteroom with an airlock. They were then sprayed with glutaraldehyde solution to disinfect before the suit was cut away and sent to an on-site incinerator for complete destruction. The racal suit is similar to other positive pressure personnel suits such as Chemturion, in that there is an air supply to provide positive pressure to reduce the chance of airborne agents entering the suit. However, several components are different. The positive pressure section for the racal suit is only available at the hood. The air supply for racal suits comes from a battery-operated blower that makes the suit portable, whereas other suits must be connected to an air hose that is part of the building, such as in biosafety level 4 laboratories. The main body part of the racal suit is also more lightweight and can be disposed of by burning after use. Category:United States Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Medical Category:PAPR